RWBY PR Beacon Tales
by King Nokachi
Summary: RWBY PR has a lot of action and fights, but have you ever wondered what our heroes daily lives are like?
1. Love is in the Air

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY PR or it's characters, but I have gotten consent to use them, please read RWBY PR by RWBY 2020.**

XXX XXX XXX

Pat laid on his bed in his dorm. He wore only his black tactical cargo pants. Pat read a comic book. Life for him was going pretty good, he survived Eleanor's lab and was entering the next semester. He was even new friends, his teammates Ryden, Alex and Marty were his best friends.

However he was also good friends with a red hooded girl, Ruby Rose. Pat had no clue that she actually had a massive crush on him.

Pat was alone in his dorm. All of his teammates had gone out to classes that he wasn't apart of.

A knock broke the silence of the dorm. It seemed to echo through the quiet dorm. Pat sighed and closed his comic book. He rested it on the nightstand next to his bed.

He hopped off his bed and strolled over to the door. His hand gripped the metal handle and twisted it open. Pat pulled the door open and peered out into the hallway.

Ruby Rose stood out in the halls, she was holding a platter of cookies. Ruby almost dropped the platter once she saw Pat was shirtless. Ruby's face went red and her eyes drifted down to his abdominal muscles.

"Ruby?" Pat asked, confused.

Ruby snapped out of her daze, face getting even redder.

"Oh hey Pat, I um made some," She stuttered and lost track of what she was going to say.

"Cookies?" Pat smiled down at her.

"Yes, cookies. So I was wondering if you wanted one?" Ruby meekly asked.

"Sure," Pat answered.

Pat took a few cookies off the platter and Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

"Would you like to come in?" Pat asked.

Ruby almost passed out from Pat's words.

"Sure," She stammered.

Pat held the door open for Ruby and allowed her to pass. The young teen walked into the boy of her dreams' dorm. Ruby didn't know what to do so she just stood awkwardly in the middle of the dorm.

Pat shut the door and walked over to her. He took the platter from her hands and placed it on a desk.

"So, how's training been?" Pat walked over to his closet and grabbed a shirt, much to Ruby's dismay.

"Oh I haven't really trained that much," Ruby admitted.

"Maybe we could train sometime," Pat sat down on his bed. "Want to sit?"

Ruby melted at his words. She quickly walked over and sat down next to him, her face as red as a tomato.

"So, what kind of training do you do?" Ruby quietly asked.

"Sit ups, pull ups, push ups, sparring with Ryden and a good run," Pat answered.

"So is that how you got those abs?" Ruby immediately covered her mouth, she didn't mean to say that.

"Yeah," Pat innocently answered.

"Oh okay," Ruby's voice trailed off.

Pat talked to Ruby for the next hour, they discussed lots of things and Ruby slowly felt more confident talking to Pat. Ruby decided that now would be a good time to ask him out, no one was around to hear.

"Hey Pat?" Ruby looked up at him, his navy blue eyes stared down into her silver ones.

"Yes little red?" He replied.

"Would you like to.." Ruby never finished her sentence.

Marty and Alex barged into the dorm.

"I hate professor Peach!" Marty whined.

"Worst class ever," Alex nodded in agreement with Marty. Alex looked over and saw Ruby. "Hey Ruby!"

Ruby waved at Alex, her faced showed her annoyance.

"Hey Alex, Marty. May I speak with you outside?" Ruby sweetly asked.

Ruby stood up and walked with Marty and Alex out of the dorm. Pat didn't pay attention to what was said, he just heard Ruby yelling at his teammates about ruining the perfect moment.

"Sheesh Ruby, we'll give you some time alone, alright?" Marty said.

"Thank you," Ruby turned for the door.

As she reached for it, the door opened. Pat walked out, he was in his uniform. Pat looked down at Ruby.

"Sorry little red, I have to go to class!" Pat blitzed away, leaving an annoyed Ruby.

"OH COME ON!"

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden sat in Professor Port's class. His other three teammates sat next to him and RWBY sat to his left. He was bored and wasn't really paying attention to class.

Suddenly a piece of paper landed in front of him. Ryden looked at the paper with a confused expression. He picked up the paper and read it.

' _Hey hot stuff'_

Ryden knew it was from Yang, he rolled his eyes. He knew she was just messing around with him like she did to all guys. Ryden just crumbled up the note and threw it behind him.

Another piece of paper came sliding over to him. He didn't want to read it, but he was so bored he might as well. Ryden picked up the paper and read it.

' _Come on cutie'_

Once again Ryden disregarded the note. Ryden tried to focus on Port's story, but another note came sliding over, Ryden was starting to get a little ticked off. He held up the note and burned it.

The bell rang and class was dismissed. Ryden stood up and grabbed his bag, he threw it over his shoulder and started walking out of the class. Ryden breached his way into the halls when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Ryden!"

Ryden stopped and sighed. He didn't turn around.

"Why did you not reply?" Yang nervously asked.

Ryden turned around and was about to go off on Yang, but he looked at her and stopped. Yang was bashfully staring at the ground, her face was redder than Alex's fire.

"What?" Ryden was confused.

"I," Yang paused. "I like you, dummy."

Ryden didn't really know how to reply to her words. Ryden suddenly kissed her. Yang did what her instincts told her to do, she slammed her fist into Ryden's cheek. Ryden fell to the floor and Yang gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you caught me off guard," Yang knelt over him. "It was a good kiss."

"Thanks," Ryden weakly said.

"I'll take you to the medical wing now," Yang said.

"Please," Ryden whispered.

Yang picked Ryden up and threw him over her shoulder. She started walked towards the medical wing.

"Oh this is great, I can't wait till your better. I'm free this friday if you want to go on a date," Yang said as she walked.

Ryden softly moaned in pain.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

XXX XXX XXX

 **So this will be a series of short stories set in between volumes 1 &2 of RWBY PR and some set after the beacon dance. Some of them will be funny.**


	2. Beacon Tales Truth or Dare

RWBY sat in their dorm. It was a quiet friday night and they were all looking forward to the weekend. Ruby and Weiss sat next to each other on Weiss' bed. Weiss helping Ruby with her homework.

Ruby was in her pajamas and so was Weiss.

"I hate math!" Ruby whined.

"Ruby, calm down so I can help you," Weiss scolded her leader.

Ruby shook her head and set her textbook next to her.

"Ruby, that is it. I can't help you!" Weiss said, standing up and walking away.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other puzzled. Yang eagerly hopped off her bunk and rushed towards the door. The busty blonde yanked the door open.

PARM was revealed on the other side of the door. Pat eagerly waved at RWBY. Weiss uninterestedly waved back, Blake didn't look up from the book she was reading, but still waved, Ruby froze immediately and went red.

"Hey! Glad you guys could make it!" Yang said with cheer.

"Well I was surprised when Ryden told us you wanted us to come over!" Pat said, smiling.

"I figured my lovely boyfriend wouldn't want to hang out with just girls," Yang lied.

No one knew the real reason Yang invited all of PARM over, except for Ryden and Yang.

Yang knew Ruby had a major crush on Pat, but Yang knew Pat would question if only he and Ryden were invited. Yang had to lure Pat from his dorm and into hers.

Yang looked back at Ruby and grinned.

"So Pat?" Yang asked.

"Yeah?" Pat replied.

"Are you any good at math?" Yang slyly asked.

Pat shrugged, "I'm pretty good, why?"

"Well Ruby was having trouble with her math," Yang added.

Ruby's eyes widened. Ruby's blush worsened, her face started to resemble a tomato.

"Yang? What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

Yang ignored her sister and walked up to Pat.

"Maybe you could help her?" Yang suggested.

"Sure," Pat innocently answered.

Ruby's mind was racing, she had no clue what to do.

Suddenly Pat started walking towards her. Ruby looked away in an attempt to hide her blush.

' _What should I do?!'_ Ruby frantically thought. ' _Should I run?... No Yang would stop me…. Maybe I should leap from the window, I can't embarrass myself if I am injured!'_

Suddenly Ruby's train of thought was cut off by a voice.

"What do you need help with?" Pat asked.

Ruby slowly turned her head. Pat was sitting on Weiss' bunk, next to her. Ruby was speechless.

"U-um…. Geometry," Ruby stuttered.

"Okay," Pat said, nodding.

Pat reached over Ruby and grabbed the text book. Ruby froze immediately, Pat's arm was just a few inches above her waist. Pat pulled the text book up and over to him.

The young male smiled and looked back at Ruby. Pat noticed her face was a deep red.

"Are you feeling alright little red?" Pat asked, placing his hand against her forehead. "You got a fever?"

Ruby almost passed out once Pat placed his hand on her skin.

"I'm fine," Ruby meekly said.

Pat frowned a the girl. Pat shrugged and opened the book. Pat began to explain the basics of geometry to Ruby, who was having a hard time paying attention.

XXX XXX XXX


End file.
